pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloé d'Apchier
Chloé d'Apchier, true name "Canorus" - she who plays snow crystals - also known as the "Silver Witch",' '''is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas, having awoken as a Vampire when she was four years old. Her father became obsessed with finding a way to regain Chloé's humanity, leading to the creation of the Alteration Device. When Chloé was suspected of being the Beast of Gévaudan, a tool for the Chasseurs to commit Vampire hunts, her servant and companion, Jean-Jacques Chastel, became the Beast in order to protect Chloé. Chloé herself then took matters into her own hands when Jean-Jacques was nearly killed by his father, but this garnered the attention of Jeanne, who had become August Ruthven's Bourreau, but she couldn't bring herself to kill her old friend. Chloé then willingly takes on Malnomen "'Mille'", Theater of Ice and Snow" in order to take out her revenge on Naenia, stabilizing Queen Faustina's existence, in hopes of killing her. What Chloé desires, more than anything, is to protect those under her domain to fulfill her duty as a noblewoman, and kill Faustina for defiling Jean-Jacques' true name. This backfires however, as Faustina triggers an onset of Mille, which destroys the Alteration device and restores Naenia. With help from Vanitas, Jeanne and Jean-Jacques, Chloe is able to reject Mille and cure herself of her Malnomen. Description Appearance Although her age is on par with that of Lord RuthvenThe Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 27, Chloe's true appearance is that of a young girl with short, curly, pale gray hair and gray eyes with a bluish tint, wearing a Victorian-style dress. Personality Coming Soon! History Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Coming Soon! Relationships Jeanne Chloé learned of Jeanne through August and later cared for Jeanne for a short time when Lord Ruthven left the child in the castle of the Marquis d'Apchier. There, she taught Jeanne various subjects, including lessons and games. After Jeanne became a bourreau and during the Beast of Gévaudan's first appearance, the two would meet again under less desirable circumstances: Jeanne had been tasked with slaying the curse-bearer. In spite of Chloé's coaxing, Jeanne, shocked at her discovery of the Beast's true identity, hesitated and was unable to kill Chloé. Jean-Jacques Coming soon! Naenia Coming Soon! Gallery 24_witch.png|First meeting with Jeanne. 24_beast_full.png|A scene from the past: the Beast vs. King Louis XV's Dragoons. 26 chloe head-0.png|Chloé revealed. 26 - the last.png|Chloé asking Jean-Jacques to carry her 27 - the last.png|Chloé sucking Noé's blood 29 - chloe noe.png 29 - chloe face.png 29 - jeanoele.png|Jean-Jacques take Chloé from sucking Noé's blood 29 - jean jacques.png|Chloé and a jealous Jean-Jacques 29 - jean chloe.png|Chloé teasing Jean-Jacques 29 - alteration device.png 29 - naenia the last.png|"Let's all dine together." Quotes To Noé Archiviste *"''I'm simply asking for seconds. One more mouthful." *"Honestly, what a noisy child you are." *''"I became a curse-bearer of my own accord''... in exhange for getting my wish." (revealing the truth about being a curse-bearer) To Jean-Jacques *"My, my, "jealous", hm? You do say some terribly adorable things, Jean-Jacques." To Naenia *"I may not look it... but I'm a terribly jealous woman." Appearances *Mémoire 25: Endroit Approprié *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige *Mémoire 28: Dal Segno* *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando}} Trivia *Chloé's name means "blooming" or "fertility" in Greek. **Chloé last name, d'Apchier, could be reference to Garin d'Apchier, an Auvergne castellan and troubadour from Apcher in the Roman Catholic Diocese of Mende in the real Gévaudan at France. **Chloé's name also similar with one of Jean-Jacques Rousseau works as a composer, "Daphnis et Chloé". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:The D'Apchier Family